


I'm Sick and You're Hot

by batflashforlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Connor, Porn with Feelings, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batflashforlife/pseuds/batflashforlife
Summary: Connor feels like he's dying, and Hank being the good father he is brings his son to the hospital. Connor ends up being bedridden there for a couple of days and has the absolute HOTTEST NURSE. Chaos ensues for Andersons and Manfreds alike.Also, I have no idea how to summary sooo... enjoy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic on ao3, so I'm new to the format, lol.  
> Anyways I just would like y'all to know that I don't know if I'm really going to be continuing this story or not. My motivation is kinda sucky, but y'know it's whatever.

Connor groaned, a deep and groggy sound against the darkly lit hospital room. He felt like every inch of his skin was on fire, and his bones were simply the keys of a xylophone being played by a rambunctious toddler. 

It was too hot all of the sudden. The blanket weighing him down felt lava, and Connor pushed it off with a comical whine. He twisted around and sat up, hair sticking this way and that as he squinted at his dark surroundings.

He stood up from his bed, and immediately regretted it as his head joined in on the awful percussion the rest of his body seemed to be taking part in. Connor really didn't feel like making a standing ovation for the performance, and he slowly sat down on the floor.

Or at least he thought it was slow, (the throbbing on his rear would tell you otherwise). And the floor was cooling his flaming limbs, so he stayed. The ever digilant detective was now a sniffling mess on a hospital floor, giggling at the word flaming because of his own latent homosexuality, and he couldn't care less. Mostly because he wasn't conscious enough too, and soon was asleep.

If you told Markus ten years ago that he'd be a nurse for one of the most attractive man he'd ever met he would've thanked you for your input and continued on with his protests in peace.

This morning however, he was doing exactly that. And it was becoming even more entertaining as the man, he learned as Connor, was currently passed out peacefully on the floor.

Markus shook his head and smiled fondly.

"Mr. Anderson," Markus questioned, "Connor? The floor really isn't the most sanitary place to sleep on."

"Sanitation has failed me, and as such, can eat my ass, respectfully," Connor grumbled, his face still stuck to the floor.

Markus snorted at that, and gently rolled the detective onto his back. Connor smirked, face red and blotchy.

"I could get used to this position, you know," Connor wiggled his eyebrows and Markus didn't think his face could heat up so fast.

"Alright, Connor, back to bed." Markus slid his hands underneath the detective and lifted him up with ease. They continued to flirt with each other as Markus readministered the pain meds and checked his vitals.

"Do you think they'd allow pets here? For a visit, of course," Connor asked suddenly, looking at Markus with sad eyes. Markus stuttered for a moment.

"I mean, if it's not like an alligator, then probably. I've only worked here for so long, Connor," Markus sighed.

"Hand me my phone." Connor made grabby hands at Markus who unplugged the android from its charger and handed it to his patient. Markus began to turn to leave before Connor shouted at him. Albeit was more of a whisper yell, because his voice was practically gone, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't tell you to leave! Sit," Connor patted some of the bed next to him, and smiled. It was was like Markus was hit in the face with an extra pure ray of sunshine, and Markus couldn't quite find it within himself to say no. 

That didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You know I'm not allowed to do this with patients." Markus mumbled, begrudgingly walked over to the bed. Connor hummed.

"But I'm not just any patient, and besides, there's a dog in it for you." Connor winked and outright laughed as Markus practically lunged at "dog". Unfortunately that laugh quickly turned into a cough and Markus sighed, cocking an eyebrow.

"So about that dog?" Markus questioned, having waited until Connor sobered up. 

"Is that all I have to do to get you in bed with me?" Connor was clearly joking, but it made Markus' face heat up none the less. Which was definitely a win in Connor's book.

The heterochromatic nurse certainly looked good with a healthy blush against dark freckled skin. But Connor would argue that Markus always looked good. 

"Alright, alright, dog, yes. Ah! Here it is. Totally don't have an entire photo album of my dog on here, nope."

"You know, for a really sick dude you're surprisingly eloquent. Especially considering the fact that I had to pick you up off of the floor not even thirty minutes ago." Markus rubbed his stubble in thought and Connor shrugged.

"I guess your presence is my cure, clearly it is imperative for you to spend as much time with me as possible if you want me to get better." Connor winked.

"You're just saying that 'cause I give you the pain meds."

"And in return, I'm showing you my dog. That is definitely a fair trade."

"A fair trade in which you've yet to deliver." Markus says, and Connor finally turns on his phone again. 

He opens up several pictures of Sumo, and smiles proudly as Markus quickly turns into a cooing mess, clutching his chest with tears in his eyes. 

"Wait is he the pet you wanted to visit?" Markus suddenly asks, different colored eyes wide. The brilliant shade of green and blue almost makes Connor forget what the nurse just asked.

"Y-yeah, I miss him a lot." Connor looked down a little bit, thinking about Hank and Sumo made his heart hurt because of how he couldn't be there with them. They were his family after all, and Alice would be out of school for Summer soon. Kara would want all of them to be together, but Connor's immune system seemed to have other plans.

A firm grip on his upper arm pulled him out of his thoughts, and Connor looked back up at Markus and was acutely aware of just exactly how close the other man was.

"You'll be outta here soon. Better than before." Markus smiled at him, and whoever the fuck said guys who smolder were more attractive than guys who smile clearly never met Markus Manfred.

"I'll be better than before because now I've known you."

"You're smooth as fuck, you know that? Damn," Markus shook his head but smiled fondly, now looking down at his lap. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the detective, who's head whipped around at the sound. It looked like movement hurt Connor, as he now had a hand in his curly locks, but Markus wasn't too concerned.

"I have a pack of cards, we could play some War? If you're feeling up to it," Markus said, suddenly becoming fidgety.

"What if we build a pillow fort, too?" 

"I like the way you think, Detective Anderson."

"Why thank you, Dr. Manfred." Connor smiled and watched closely as Markus ran out of the room, taking in broad shoulders and a slim waist.

Yeah, he was smitten. And Connor was absolutely going get this nurse's number. 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My other children are introduced! Yeet! So pretty much Kara is Connor's cousin, but he refers to Alice as his niece because reasons. Hank is obviously Connor's father, and Luther is Kara's husband. I would've put that in the tags, but I'm writing this on a phone so it wasn't letting me be creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've returned with yet another addition to this story. As a new writer, I realise now just how imperative comments are to motivation, so I would like to make a big thank you to everyone who did comment on the last chapter. Tears of joy streamed down my face when I started writing this one.

Hank grumbled as the knocking at his door quickly became pounding in his head. The luitenant glanced at his saint Bernard, hoping that somehow the dog would make it stop, but that was just wishful thinking.

"Hank?!"

He knew that voice, but it still didn't spur him into action, even though he wanted to get up. 

"Don't think I won't come in through that window!" Kara yelled, and Hank had a brief flashback to Connor and Kara as teenagers who had just come back from a concert, giggling at one another and taking another swig of a flask. Where they got that flask was still a mystery to Hank, because Hank at least had the decency to show you the kind of bottle he was gonna chug before flipping you off.

The thought of replacing yet another window did get Hank up however, because he was not dealing with that again. 

He opened the Door to a smiling-through-her-worry Kara, a quiet Luther, and a bubbly Alice who hugged Hank without question.

"Uncle Hank!" She yelled, and Hank smiled through his headache.

He let the small family in, turning on the TV for Alice and following Kara into the kitchen. Luther sat down next to Alice and patiently listened to her talk about the show. 

"You know I could've gotten those myself." Hank grumbled, watching Kara as she pulled out some Tylenol and poured a glass of water. She hummed.

"You could've, but you most likely wouldn't have." She shook the bottle. "This is pretty much full."

"I haven't needed them in a while." Hank shrugged, and it was true. Connor did a pretty good job of preventing him from getting super bad headaches. How, he didn't know, but Hank figured that it was pretty ironic for his only living son to get one of the worst strains of the flu after taking care of him so long.

He shook his head and took the medicine, and Kara smiled at him.

"What?" Hank questioned.

"We're visiting him today," She said fondly. Hank cocked an eyebrow.

"I already knew that, Kara." 

"Then why aren't you dressed like it?" Kara flattened a hand against her chest in mock offense and Hank found himself rolling his eyes.

"Connor has literally pulled me from a puddle of my own goddamned puke. He won't be too offended if I show in sweats."

"That still doesn't mean you should." Kara countered, glancing at the entrance way and smiling. Hank turned to find Luther holding up one of his nicer outfits. Hank remembered when Connor bought that for him.

"You have no good outfits, Hank. You're lucky Connor looks out for you." Luther smiled and handed the clothes to Hank, who grumbled in response.

"I'm old, I'm supposed to dress like a nightmare."

"Just because you're supposed to doesn't mean you should." Kara countered. Hank rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom, flipping off the couple.

 

"Hey!" Connor greeted, smiling as Hank and company walked in behind his Doctor. His hair still seemed to stick out in all directions, but there was definitely more color in his face than when Hank had brought him here.

Hank sighed in relief. _So he was getting better._

"Uncle Connor!" Alice yelled, running in past the doctor. Kara gasped and tried to stop her but Connor was smiling to his eyes, hugging the little girl. Luther, Kara, and Hank followed in suit, hugging the young man.

"I missed you guys!" Connor mumbled, arms still wrapped around Hank. Connor knew that the older man hated hospitals, which was the whole reason Connor was reluctant to go in the first place. Connor would rather have suffered with over the counter meds than to have Hank spend one second longer in this place, but Hank was the one who forced him to go.

The doctor cleared her throat, and the family of five gave their attention to her.

"I see that you're feeling better, Mr. Anderson. We checked your vitals and it seems that the worst is over, and you should be out of here in no time. Your nurse should be here soon with some paperwork."

"Could you ask them to bring him a hairbrush, too?" Kara questioned, making Dr. Starr laugh.

"I'll see what I can do. Just sit tight now." The strawberry blonde winked at Connor and left.

"She seems nice," Kara mused. Connor smirked and sat up farther, stretching out his arms.

"Wait 'till you meet my nurse."

 

"Markus!" North raised her hand in a wave, and the nurse turned, eyebrows raised.

"Yes ma'am?" She punched him lightly in the arm.

"Our patient is in dire need of paperwork, a hairbrush, and your number."

"On it-wait, my number?" Markus went around the counter and grabbed a clipboard from Josh, with Connor's information on it.

"Yes, because he might start showing symptoms again and he'll need to contact you for his cure. After all, your presence is just what he needs." North laughed as Markus opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't quite find the words.

"You heard about that?!" Markus settled on finally, face heating up. North nodded as she laughed, wiping a fake tear from her eye she sobered up. 

"You know you can't tell Simon anything without it reaching to me, I don't even know why you try to hide it."

"It's because you'll make stupid remarks that drive him closer to throwing you out a window. Here, right your number down on here so it isn't blatantly obvious." Josh handed Markus a foam cup and a sharpie, and Markus quickly scribbled down his number.

"Now go, catch your Sherlock Holmes!" North and Josh shooed him away, but not before Markus mumbled a quick  _'I hate you guys!"._

 

Connor absolutely beamed when his nurse walked in, and the blush across the man's face certainly didn't go unnoticed by Kara. She watched carefully as Markus, she later learns, handed Connor a medium sized foam cup and some paperwork.

"So no dog?" Markus questions, glancing around briefly. Connor chuckles like it's some inside joke between them, and realization hits Kara like a bag of bricks.

"No, unfortunately," Connor grumbles, glancing at Hank as he continues to fill out the paperwork, "Hey what's in this?" Connor holds up the foam cup and Kara can clearly see digits and the words  _'Fite me? <3'_ scribbled onto it.

She turns her head to look at Hank as he turns to her as well, and Luther snorts.

"It's uh, some green tea, to sooth your throat." Markus rubbed the back of his neck as Connor just now seemed to noticed the writing. Kara smirked as Connor beamed.

"My hero!" He exclaimed, flattening his hand against his chest.

"I do what I can, detective." Markus replied, doing a little two fingered solute.

"Alright, alright. Hurry up with your paperwork so we can head outta here. You two can make googly eyes at eachother on your own damn time." Hank grumbled. Kara snorted as Connor's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

Soon Connor was dressed in regular clothes, and the family of five left the hospital. Connor dialed the number on his cup and sent a quick text while sitting in the back of Hank's beat up old car as they drove down the freeway.

_Connor, Wednesday, 1:10 pm: does dinner on Friday sound good?_

_Markus, Wednesday, 1:12 pm: Sounds great!_

_Connor, Wednesday, 1:12 pm: 8pm?_

_Markus, Wednesday, 1:13 pm: yup!_

Connor smiled for the rest of the day, even when Kara read over his shoulder and announced he had a date. After all, her teasing could only last for so long before Connor brought up that concert again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please, feel free to comment things I should change or fix down below. I really enjoy writing these two dorks and I hope to get to the good bits before long! Ily!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I really hoped you enjoyed this, it's kind of a mess but you already know that! Anyways, let me know down in the comments if you want more chapters and I'll see what I can do. My writing style is more fluent than my sexuality so idk if I will actually get to the good bits.  
> My thirst for more rk1000 content just may be enough to spur me along, who knows?


End file.
